One Shot Requests
by Vendredii
Summary: Just as the title says. Chapter 6: Olivia is left in the company of her daughter while sees sick
1. Chapter 1

Hello All :) I have been very down lately, and apparently, writing cheers me up. So in that case, feel free to give one-shot ideas.

* * *

**Acceptable Ships:**

**Amanda/Nick **

**Amanda/Olivia **

**Amanda/Casey **

**Amanda/Alex **

**Amanda/ Rafael **

**Nick/Olivia **

**Olivia/Casey **

**Olivia/Alex **

**Alex/Casey **

**Alex/Nick **

**Casey/Nick**

* * *

Give me a pairing, setting and time period and I'll try. With that said, you can either PM me your request or leave it in a review and I'll try it to the best of my ability.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Again! Thank you for your requests, they made me smile!

* * *

I have 5 Olivia/Nick requests. 2 w/o a setting and the three do. So I will two Nick/Olivia. (Today)

Then tomorrow, I will do one Amanda/Nick, because I 4 but only one had a setting (WHICH I LOVE!)

Then possibly,I'll write a Alex/Olivia. Since I only got one.

Anything that comes after will be scheduled similarly.

* * *

Despedida!


	3. Bensaro: Moonlit Cribs

Paperwork;

Every detective's worst enemy. You fight the bad guys all day, put your life on the line, and yet, your worst enemy, is a few DD5s. Amaro simply thought the reason was because it meant you weren't out there saving lives. Benson, on the other hand, knew that was the reason.

Groaning, the senior detective ran a hand down her face. It was 20 minutes to 2 am, and the stack of files on her desk didn't seem to be getting any smaller. She looked over at her partner. He was still deep in his own growing stacks of folders. All paperwork was due on Cragen's desk tomorrow morning. Rollins, who most certainly typed and wrote faster than all of them combined, had left a few hours prior. Fin decided to take his work home.

"I'm going to get a few minutes of sleep in the cribs." Benson announced to her partner standing up.

Nick finally looked up at his beautiful co-worker. He checked his watch. "Since when do you sleep?" He teased.

"I think it would please you to know, I've gone 3 days without sleep." Olivia retorted with her trademark 'Benson Smirk'.

"Oh really? How'd you get Cragen to let go of that one?" He asked.

"Who said he knew?" She asked back.

"Oh I see." He smiled. "You're a sneaky detective."

"Yeah whatever." Olivia headed towards the cribs. "Wake me in 20."

"Sure thing Detective Sneaky." He joked.

_.x._

20 minutes later, and Nick didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure how exactly to wake her. The mere thought of touching her was enough to send the wrong type of thoughts through his head. He knew Olivia'd be pissed if he didn't wake her when he asked.

_Shit_, he said to himself. They were partners, nothing more, nothing less.

Deciding that angry Liv was worse than confused Liv, he made his way to the cribs.

When he opened door, he found Olivia lying on her side in the bunk closest to the door. The moonlight shined through the window, illuminating her face.

Letting out a sigh, he bent down and shook her shoulder. "Liv, time to wake up." Her eyes didn't open, she didn't even move. He sighed once more and tried again.

"Liv, wake up."

It wasn't that he had a problem with waking up Olivia, and he was scared to do something he might regret. Her laying there, the moon shining on her face in the darkness. It was almost too perfect.

"Liv, wake up." He called out again. She groaned and opened her eyes. The brunette swung her legs over and sat up on the bed. Taking a few moments to blink in the darkness, her vision settled on Amaro. His crotch was about a foot and a half from her face. The younger of the two cleared his throat and stepped back. Benson stood up in front of him.

"Uh. Y-You asked me to wake you up."

"I know." She began. "Thanks Nick." Nick, not Amaro. When did that change?

The two stood the darkness, not sure what to do next. Nick was contemplating his next move, but then Olivia exited the cribs leaving him by himself.

They were partners, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

**A/N: English is not my mother tongue, Spanish & Portuguese is.**

**Olivia/Nick - Requested by:**

**samantha.m, Cfhonan, and dia.  
**

**AM 195, I can't write abusive stories, really, cause it's a very sensitive topic for me. Sorry :(. Btw, I'm rotating pairings. So you won't get another Bensaro for a while. **

**Next Up: SVU-intelligence-CM-ouat's request: Amanda/Nick (I LOVE YOUR REQUEST SO FREAKING MUCH!) When I read it I was like...bloody hell, I could do so much with that :). **

**- **Demi xx


	4. Rollaro: Protecting

"Good work everyone." Murphy said with a smile to the rest of the detectives and Sergeant Benson. The older man looked over at Amaro, who looked annoyed by Murphy's presence. Murphy then looked over at Rollins. She talking to Fun about the case, happy, but not as happy as she should be.

"Rollins." Declan said. "My office," this was when Nick looked up at the man for the first time that day. Declan ignored his curiosity.

Once the office door shut, Amanda started talking.

"What's goin' on?" The Georgian woman asked.

"I should be asking you the same." Declan said nonchalantly."

"What?"

He cleared his throat. "Your little friend detective Amaro. Is there something going on there?"

Amanda blushed, but quickly got rid of it.

_If you mean him sleeping in my bed every other night then yeah something's going on._

"No. Nothing is going on. Why would you think that?"

Declan cleared his throat again. "While you were undercover for me, he must of got the wrong idea. I was at my car when he punched me in the stomach and told me to me to stay away from you."

Rollins' mouth formed a little 'oh'. She thought it was kinda cute that Nick tried to protect her.

"I still assure you, amaro and Is relationship is strictly platonic."

_.x._

Later that night, Nick was sitting on Amanda's couch with his feet on the coffee table and her feet in his lap. They were discussing their latest case, when suddenly, Amanda flicked behind the ear and hit him with a pillow.

"Hey-ow!" Nick laughed. "What was that for?"

"For threatening Murphy!" She answered. She then kissed him slowly.

"Okay and that was for?" He asked with a smile.

"Trying to protect me." She smiled back.

"I will always protect you, and you don't have to thank me for that."

* * *

**I'm doing better lately, so no more depressed me! Anyway, this was short and sweet sorrynotsorry. I am 2/3's done with the 'Amanda/Olivia Proposal Request. I think I may have made it a little too fluffy...**


	5. Rolivia: Sweet Addiction

"Good morning, beautiful." Olivia Benson said as she tuck a long of blonde hair behind her longtime girlfriends ear.

"Good morning, beautiful-er." Amanda Rollins replied smiling.

"That's not even a word." Benson laughed. Amanda had a knack for making the impossible somehow possible. The sound of a little voice yawning caused both women to look down and smile. They were met by a tiny brunette head of hair. Amanda sighed.

"She has to stop putting her thumb in her mouth when she sleeps." The blonde woman said to Olivia.

Benson ran her hand down the tiny girl's brunette locks.

"Morning, sunshine." She said when brown eyes were met by blue ones all to alike to her mothers.

"Hi mama!" The 4 year old beamed sleepily.

Amanda fake coughed, making the young girl aware of her presence.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hello Elsa." Amanda said smiling. She readjusted her self in the bed to see her daughter better. "How did you get in here?"

Elsa looked down. "I had a nightmare, but I didn't wanna wake you up. So I just sleep in here."

"It's okay." Amanda reassured.

Suddenly, the door to their bedroom opened, showing a fully dressed Calvin holding a duffle bag. He looked shocked the three were just sitting there in bed.

"Well good morning to you to." Olivia laughed.

"Do you not know what today is?" He asked eyes wide.

"Um, Friday?" Amanda answered laughing as well.

"Yes and it's Zach Amaro's sleepover today. I can't be the only person to miss it!" Calvin exaggerated.

"Boys are yucky!" Elsa declared clinging onto Olivia.

Later on that day, Olivia and Amanda found themselves alone at home. Calvin was at the sleepover and wouldn't be returning until Sunday. Elsa was with Casey and Alex so Olivia and Amanda could celebrate their anniversary. They had reservations at a restaurant in the Upper East Side. Amanda was putting on the final touches to her makeup when she noticed Olivia standing in the doorway.

"I don't know why you put on makeup, your stunning without it." Olivia said wrapping her arms around Amanda's waist.

The brunette looked at her partner in the mirror. Amanda, being the girlier one, decided on a sleeveless blue dress that stopped just above her knee. Olivia on the other hand, went for tight black jeans, a white silk shirt and a black blazer.

"Like what you see, detective?" Liv teased noticing Amanda couldn't take her eyes off her legs.

"I don't even think you know how sexy you look in black." Amanda answered turning around in Olivia's arms.

"More like you in blue." Benson a Answered. The brunette began kissing along Amanda's jaw.

"Liv, reservations?" Amanda asked feeling Olivia's hands traveling up and down her back. She would've loved for Olivia to continue, but she knew that once they started there was no stopping.

"Right." The brunette smiled.

Arriving at the restaurant, Olivia grew nervous, and Amanda sensed this immediately.

"Liv, you okay?" The younger woman asked as they sat down at their table.

"Yeah." She smiled.

The two continued to talk throughout their whole dinner, the smiles never leaving their faces. Towards the end, Liv's nervousness returned.

"Liv you sure you're okay?" Amanda asked again.

"Yes, just nervous."

"About what?"

Olivia stood up from her chair and motioned for Amanda to do the same. The older woman took a hold of Amanda's hand and squeezed it softly. A few people began to stop eating to watch the two.

"Amanda, you are my entire life. You stuck by me through all the hell I've put myself through. You helped me out of numerous difficult situations. You gave me a sweet and sassy little princess who acts all too much like you. You made me smile everyday and you make my life worth living. I love you. Not all the fame and fortune in the world could change that. I would do anything for you. You are my sweet addiction."

At this point, everyone had stopped to watch and Amanda had a 100 watt smile and tears of happiness falling down her face. Olivia had her way with words, but this was something else.

"With that said," the brunette removed a black box from the inside pocket of her blazer. "Amanda Sara Rollins, will you marry me?"

Amanda was so stunned, she could barely form a sentence, nevertheless the word yes. So instead she pulled Olivia close and kissed her passionately. The rest of the restaurant began to clap and cheer.

"Yes. I will marry you." Amanda answered after she broke the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Aww...**


	6. Rolivia: In sickness, and in health

Coughing, sneezing, chest aches and headaches along with sore bones is what Amanda calls the flu.

Olivia, on the other hand, tells her fiancée it's nothing and says it is just a little cold.

"Ugh" Olivia Benson groaned as she nuzzled her head further down her partner's neck. The immediate heat woke the younger woman swiftly. Her eyes adjusting to the sunlight piercing through the blinds caused her to sit up. Olivia simply groaned again and turned on her side.

Amanda Rollins ran her hand over Olivia's forehead. What had once been her cool hand turned hot as soon as it hit the brunette's forehead. She knew Liv was sick, but Liv refused to admit it. However, Amanda knew that she was not letting Olivia go to work in a state like this.

Her hand traveled down the senior detective's neck, which was soaked in sweat. "Liv, baby you okay?"

"No." And she groaned once more. "Your daughter got me sick." She tried not to laugh. When she turned over to face her fiancée again, the blonde's expression was all but simple.

"_My_ daughter? I thought she was _our_ daughter." Amanda asked half smiling.

"She my daughter when she's sweet, yours when she gets me sick." Olivia replied skillfully dodging a playful hit to the shoulder. This proved to be too much energy to give up, and she ended up in a fit of coughs.

Amanda was in the midst of getting up to find a thermometer when she felt a tiny hand tugging at her pajama shorts.

"Hey baby girl." Amanda a smiled brightly as she picked up the 4 year old.

Elsa coughed, which Olivia found to be the most adorable thing since the young girl had the highest pitched voice.

"I no like being sick." Elsa scrunched her nose and eyebrows together in grimace.

"Guess what? Mama is sick too, and she tries to hide it from me, but she fails every time." Amanda fake whispered.

"I can hear you, ya know." Olivia called from her spot on the bed.

Elsa giggled as her mother placed her on the bed next to Olivia.

The little girl instantly curled up next to Liv, which the senior detective definitely accepted. Amanda went back to looking for medicine and a thermometer

"Ew! You're sweaty!"

Amanda laughed from inside the bathroom.

The blonde remerged holding the two objects she was looking for. Olivia looked at her, knowing her fiancée was going to make her stay home.

"Don't give me that look." Amanda warned as she prepared the thermometer. "Elsa can you go wake up your brother pretty please?"

Elsa nodded and hopped off the bed. Not before popping her thumb into her mouth and skipping off happily.

"She and that thumb are gonna be the death of me." Amanda said shaking her head. She stood with a frown for a moment, watching Olivia shiver and cough.

"Don't give me that look." Olivia mocked.

"Yeah, yeah." Amanda chuckled as she placed the thermometer in the older woman's mouth.

"I'm not a baby." Benson mumbled.

"That may be true, but you're my baby." The blonde smiled.

"103.1" Olivia said quietly. She knew she was sick, just not that sick.

"Okay." Amanda sighed. She didn't like germs. It was something she and Olivia had worked on over the years.

"Go ahead and grab your hazmat suit." Olivia joked.

Amanda just smiled and lined all the medicine up on the nightstand.

* * *

"Olivia Benson, I trust you to stay in this house and not move a muscle until I get back from taking Calvin to school, okay?" Were Amanda's words as she prepared to leave their bedroom.

"I make no promises." Olivia mumbled, sleep starting to take over.

"Olivia..."

"Fine. I won't touch anything hazmat suit."

"Elsa will tell me if you move." Amanda smirked.

"Wait, so you're having a four year old watch me because you don't trust me to stay put?" Olivia asked confused just as she saw the little girl in question run into their bedroom and crawl onto the bed.

"Yes."

"Why is my name Elsa?" The mini Benson asked.

"Hm?" Olivia said as she turned her vision to her daughter.

"Why is my name Elsa?"

Olivia had another spasm of coughs and sneezes before she could answer Elsa's question.

"Well, your name is really Elisabeth. But mommy didn't really like the name Elisabeth, so we call you Elsa for short." Olivia answered.

"Is it true you and mommy are getting married?"

This time Olivia really turned to face her daughter. "Where did you find that out?"

"Well," Elsa paused to face a spasm of coughs of her own. "Mommy was wearing a really fancy ring, and you too, and only people who are married do that. Duh."

Olivia giggled. "You are a very smart little girl, you know that right?"

"Duh!" Elsa smiled, glad to be complemented.

* * *

Later in that day, Amanda returned home. The three then spent the evening doing absolutely nothing curled up on the couch, despite Amanda's germ problem.

Benson smiled as she looked down at her sleeping fiancée and daughter.

Olivia didn't like being sick, but if being sick meant being with her family, she didn't mind it at all.

* * *

**A/N: Because I was in a fluff mood. For those who wanted a Olivia sick one, and more Rolivia. I think Elsa is just the sweetest little thing in my head right now. Maybe I'll have her appear in Wicked Games...**


End file.
